Reverence
by thunderful
Summary: A married Darcy and Elizabeth reunite after a week apart.  A fluffy one-shot


Just a little fluffy one-shot

**Reverence**

He waited impatiently as the carriage neared the town. Watching him was an amused Bingley, an irritated and perplexed Caroline, a bored Hurst, and an ignorant Louisa. "Mr Darcy, if I did not know better I would think you were anxious to arrive at the assembly tonight - but we all know how you despise such gatherings, and one such as this is no doubt full of country folk - certainly nobody worth your notice," Caroline commented in a snide tone.

"You are mistaken Miss Bingley, for I know many of the people who will be at this assembly and I am most anxious to renew some of my acquaintances," his tone was stern. "I am well known in Meryton; in fact it was I who first heard that Netherfield was available, and informed Charles."

He felt a silent satisfaction as she blanched, for she had been complaining regularly about how much she disliked Netherfield, while simultaneously trying to win his favour. However, his amusement was only fleeting, before his attention refocussed on the doors of the assembly hall, as the carriage came to a stop. Inside was his beloved wife Elizabeth.

They had married six months ago, after having fallen in love at first sight while she was in London. He had not bothered to make a public announcement, for he despised most of the ton. Only his friends and family, as well as her family and most of Meryton, knew of their marriage - for neither saw the need to inform others so wholly unconnected with themselves. As such, while Bingley knew, and had been present at the wedding, his sisters and Hurst did not.

Darcy and Elizabeth had spent the last six months in a blissful honeymoon period, spending time at Pemberley with Georgiana, before heading away on a tour of the continent. It had been a delight to show Elizabeth the best parts of the continent, and explore with her. She had found Tuscany a particular favourite, and it was there that they believed their child had been created. He had been delighted when she informed him some weeks later that he would soon be a father. While she was now still only three months along, and the child could only be noticed when she was naked in their bed, he still felt immense pleasure every time he looked at her slightly rounded stomach, and he could not help envisioning what she would look like when fully round with his child.

He adored his wife, and had been loath to part with her for this past week, while he had to go to London on business, and she visited her family at Longbourn. He would have happily braved a week with Mrs Bennet's effusions and fawning, in order to stay by Elizabeth's side, but the business in London could not be put off any longer, and neither he, nor Elizabeth, wished to expose her to the horrid London air while she was with child. He had arrived at Netherfield that afternoon, just in time to change for the assembly, where he would be reunited with his wife. He had been happy to find that, as they were waiting on Caroline and Louisa to finish readying themselves for the evening, his wife's maid Mandy had arrived with Elizabeth's luggage. Mandy had immediately gone to his chambers to unpack her mistress' things, after assuring her master that Elizabeth was well and was looking beautiful tonight. He had quietly told her that once she had finished unpacking she could have the rest of the night to herself - he would help the mistress undress tonight. Elizabeth would be coming back with him to stay at Netherfield tonight, and they were planning to stay some weeks in the area.

Tonight would be the first time he had seen her in a week, and it had been the first time they had been parted since they had married. It had been torturous to be away from her, and as soon as the carriage stopped he leapt out and headed inside, his large stride quickly eating up the distance. He did not notice the rest of his party watching him with shocked expressions, before hurrying to follow him inside.

Once he entered the assembly hall, he immediately searched for a familiar form and pretty green eyes. He spotted her with little difficulty. She was smiling, eyes sparkling and her pregnancy giving her a bright glow, which only added to her already significant beauty. He was entranced as she threw her head back to laugh at something her friend Charlotte had said. All of a sudden she froze and whirled, sensing his presence even in the midst of the crowded room. Her eyes locked on his and he could see the joy and longing inside them. He immediately advanced towards her, unaware of the shocked eyes of Caroline, or the interested and understanding eyes of Bingley and much of the Meryton crowd watching him. His only thoughts were of Elizabeth.

She in turn only saw him, waiting impatiently as he navigated the throng of people to stand before her. She could not wait any longer, and giving up any sense of decorum, she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped her in his embrace, hugging her tightly, and bent his head to softly nuzzle her hair. Both breathed in the familiar and reassuring scent of the other. Neither noticed Miss Bingley's outraged gasp, or the indulgent stares of Meryton society.

"Oh darling, I have missed you so much," Elizabeth whispered.

"Every moment away from you was agony my love, I fear you shall have to accompany me in the future, for I cannot be without you," he whispered back, grateful to have his beautiful wife and their unborn child in his arms again.

"I cannot refuse, for I was most desolate without you, and even your daily letters could only give me temporary respite."

They continue to whisper sweet nothings for a few minutes, while most of the Meryton residents turned a blind, and understanding, eye. Having know Elizabeth all her life, and having met Mr Darcy when they were married, they were well aware that the couple loved each other deeply, and would not begrudge them their reunion, even if it was not terribly proper for such a public place.

Eventually they parted, and Darcy happy greeted Elizabeth's best friend Charlotte and elder sister Jane, who were nearest the couple. He kept his wife's arm tucked firmly in his though, needing that connection after having been parted. He knew Bingley was approaching when he saw Jane glance over his shoulder and her eyes light up. Jane and Bingley had seemed to hit it off at his and Elizabeth's wedding, and he was sure that Jane Bennet had been one of the deciding factors in Bingley taking Netherfield. He heartily approved, for both were kind hearted people, and well suited to each other. Bingley had been most put out when he realised it would take him six months to consolidate all his business, and arrange the move to Netherfield, and Darcy expected that Jane had been the reason. However, the pair seemed as infatuated as ever, and he approved, for he would dearly like Bingley for a brother.

"Mrs Darcy, Miss Bennet, Miss Lucas, it is a pleasure to see you again," Bingley's enthusiastic greeting was heard by his sisters', whose faces showed their shock at how their brother had addressed the women by Darcy's side.

"Charles!" Miss Bingley interjected in an outraged voice, before the ladies could return the greeting, "Surely you are incorrect. Mr Darcy has no wife; therefore you have addressed the lady in the wrong way. When Mr Darcy marries it will be a lady of the highest accomplishments and social standing," she looked down her nose at the three ladies before her, saving an especially mean glare for the girl who dared to have hugged her prey, hoping the girl was merely some poor relation of his.

"Miss Bingley," Darcy replied harshly. "I am married, and this is my wife Mrs Elizabeth Darcy. You are correct, for she is the most accomplished women I have ever met, as well as the most beautiful. As my wife, and a good friend of the Countess, Lady Trenton, as well as my own Aunt and Uncle; the Earl and Countess of Matlock, she has an excellent social standing." He glared at her, while Elizabeth's eyes danced with amusement at the jealous, and now cowered, look in Miss Bingley's eyes. She had heard of Miss Bingley's chase of her husband, and so felt little sympathy for the women who had just been so chastised.

"Caroline, this is Mrs Darcy's older sister Miss Jane Bennet, and her good friend Miss Charlotte Lucas. Miss Bennet, Miss Lucas, Mrs Darcy, this is my sister Miss Bingley," Charles introduced them, tactfully moving the conversation on before his sister could stick her foot further down her throat.

Having decided very quickly that, if she was ever to have a hope of remaining in the Darcy's good graces, and keep her position in society, she would have to be nice to the interloper on her Mr Darcy's arm, Caroline smiled thinly. "Mrs Darcy, it is so nice to meet you. I am sorry for my ignorance, but I had no idea our dear Mr Darcy had gotten married." She threw a quick glare at her brother.

Elizabeth smirked, her eyes dancing with laughter. "It is quite all right Miss Bingley, we have been married for six months now, but we saw no need to publically announce our union - only those closest to us were told." Her insult was mild, but Caroline fumed silently. How dare this little country wench steal her man right out from under her nose.

"Indeed, well I congratulate you - many have failed to capture Mr Darcy, you were very lucky to succeed," she gritted her teeth.

"On the contrary Miss Bingley, I was very lucky he caught me," she smiled and turned her laughing eyes to her equally amused husband, their looks turning into adoration and reverence as their eyes locked, and each remembered their first meeting. Elizabeth had literally tripped and landed in his arms, although she often blamed him for making her trip in the first place, claiming that, if he had not looked so entrancing, then she would not have tripped over the corner of the rug in the first place.

"I cannot help it if you saw me and immediately fell for me," he grinned at her, chuckling softly. Bingley, Jane and Charlotte laughed, having been told the tale of their meeting before. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before joining in with her own laughter. Caroline stalked off to complain to her sister.

When they eventually stopped laughing, Elizabeth took a firm hold of his arm. "Come my love, the rest of the neighbourhood wants to welcome you and Mr Bingley," and she led him over to her parents, with Bingley trailing behind. Darcy followed after her contentedly, revelling in the fact that there were no matchmaking mamas eyeing him up for their daughters, and deeming him a 'good catch', instead, he felt quite safe with his wife beside him.

After he had been welcomed back by most of the neighbourhood, most of which had been at his wedding, he found himself happily leading his beautiful wife out onto the dance floor, into line next to Bingley and Jane. He was happy to be married now, for it meant that he no longer had to dance obligated dances with any other young ladies, and could dance as much as he liked with his wife - a prospect he found infinitely more pleasing. While he knew other gentlemen had also solicited her for a dance this evening, he was content in the knowledge that he would be the one who got to take her home tonight, to his bed. And with that tantalising thought, he soon lost himself in Elizabeth's eyes, as they moved fluidly through the dances, always perfectly in time with each other.

Before they knew it, the night was almost over, and Darcy had successfully managed to avoid Caroline for much of the night, as she had stayed in a corner sulking most of the time, only venturing out on the odd occasion, to force her brother to dance with her. Nobody else dared ask the angry lady in orange, for some had overheard her early slights of Elizabeth, and word had quickly spread of Miss Bingley's sharp tongue. Elizabeth was widely considered the darling of Meryton, and its citizens did not take kindly to someone disparaging one of their own. As a result, Caroline Bingley was largely ignored, and, while the people found her brother to be as charming and friendly as they had at the Darcy-Bennet wedding, before the night was over, the sister was considered to be nothing like the brother.

Though both Darcy and Elizabeth had enjoyed their night, most of which was spent with each other, they were happy when the evening came to a close, for they were most eager to be back at Netherfield so that they could reunite properly, in the privacy of their bed chamber. They said their goodbyes for the night, knowing they would see much of the neighbourhood in the coming weeks, for they were to stay at Netherfield for at least a fortnight. As Bingley gathered his sisters and Hurst, Elizabeth and William waited at the door where Sir William Lucas found them. "Ah, Mr Darcy, I see you have come for your beautiful wife. She has brought much joy to Hertfordshire this last week, when you married her you took away one of Hertfordshire's brightest jewels, I hope you will not take her away again too soon."

"Indeed, Sir, I am well aware of the priceless gem my wife is, for she has also brightened Derbyshire with her presence, but fear not, we will be staying at Netherfield for at least a fortnight, I could not deprive Hertfordshire of the presence of my wonderful wife so soon." Elizabeth had a naturally charming, thoughtful, and happy manner that seemed to brighten the lives of almost everyone she met. She always made time to talk to everyone, reassuring those who were troubled, helping those she could, and laughing with those who were happy. Everyone from rich duchesses, to tenants and servants, Elizabeth made no distinction as she lightened the lives of many. This was the reason she was Meryton's darling, and in return for her happy and generous nature, they repaid her with loyalty and devotion.

Elizabeth blushed at the kind words of her husband and Sir William, "Please sirs, I do nothing terribly noteworthy," she tried to protest.

"Nonsense my dear, "Sir William cut her off, "Why just yesterday Mr Miller, the shopkeeper, told me you had been in to buy sweets for the Horton children, who had just lost their first pet dog, and that you had acquired a new puppy for them."

"He's right my dearest, wherever you go you seem to bring happiness to people's lives. My own tenants have often congratulated me on finding myself such a wonderful wife." Darcy praised her, while Elizabeth blushed and chose to remain silent.

Thankfully for Elizabeth's reddened cheeks, Bingley had rounded up his family and was now ready for them to leave. They entered the carriage and began their journey back to Netherfield. Caroline remained silent for the first few minutes, sneaking in glares at Elizabeth whenever she could, before a though suddenly struck her. "Mrs Darcy, are we to drop you somewhere? For I do not believe we have any rooms made up for you at Netherfield, nor do you have any of your things with you." She felt particularly pleased to point this out, for she despised the idea of spending time under the same roof as this country wench, even if she had married Mr Darcy.

"Oh you needn't worry Miss Bingley," Elizabeth replied sweetly, "My luggage and maid were sent over this afternoon, and I will be sharing my husband's chambers of course."

Caroline was annoyed now. "Charles, why was I not informed of this?" she demanded. "I could have made sure that a chamber was ready for her, so that she would not have to impose on Mr Darcy for the night. Fear not, I will see what can be done when we get home Mrs Darcy," she reassured them, planning for a room on the other side of the house from Mr Darcy's.

"It is no imposition I assure you," Darcy interjected, looking fondly down at his wife. She returned the look with desire dancing in her eyes, and Darcy shifted uncomfortably in the carriage, his pants suddenly tighter. Caroline gritted her teeth and stared stonily out the window for the remainder of the ride.

When they got back to Netherfield, the Darcy's immediately said goodnight to the rest of the party. Bingley's eyes followed them as they hurried upstairs, an indulgent smile on his face. Since meeting Elizabeth, his friend had been so happy. He hoped to find such marital bliss himself in the near future.

Darcy and Elizabeth made it into their room, where he immediately picked her up and pressed her against the door, one hand trailing down her body while the other turned the lock. She moaned and he pressed his lips to hers, capturing the moan as their tongues met and heat flooded through their bodies.

They tore frantically at each other's clothing, hands and mouths reacquainting themselves with their lover's body, as cloth fell to the ground and skin met. When they were finally naked Darcy pressed his arousal against Elizabeth, revelling in her sensual moan as she arched against him. She wrapped her legs around him and he picked her up, turning and carrying her to the bed. Once there, they joined in a passionate embrace, revelling in their connection as they became one, shattering in euphoria over and over again.

When they eventually tired, they lay together, attempting to get their racing hearts and hard breathing under control. Darcy gently placed his hand on the slight bump that protruded from Elizabeth's hips. "How are you feeling?" he asked, caressing the bump softly.

"Much better now, my nausea seems to finally be waning, and my energy seems to have returned," she smiled at him as his hand rubbed gentle circles on her skin.

"I can tell." He smiled devilishly.

"Yes, although I'm afraid I may be bothering you often in the coming months, for my desire for you seems to be increasing as the baby grows. My aunt sent me a letter telling me what to expect, and she, and many other ladies apparently, also have an increased desire for their husbands during this time," she smiled mischievously at him.

"Well I'm sure I can accommodate you," just the thought of what the coming months might hold was invigorating, and he found his hands wondering further down her body.

"Wonderful. I am so glad you take your husbandly duties so seriously," she moaned as his hands began to move sensually.

"I never shirk my duties darling, and in this case I believe I shall quite enjoy them." Little was spoken after that as more energetic activities were recommenced.

They spent the early hours of the morning in bliss before eventually dropping off into an exhausted sleep.

When they did not come to breakfast, and instead sent for it to be taken to their rooms, at an extremely late hour the next morning, Caroline was furious, but at a warning glance from her brother, she swallowed her words and fumed silently. It was obvious that the newly married Darcy's could not be separated, and so, she supposed, it was time for her to find a new potential husband. Perhaps she had been aiming too low. A Lord or an Earl would do much better. Yes, she decided, she would have the Hursts take her to London, where she could find herself a titled husband.

* * *

Let me know what you thought...


End file.
